just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Megumin
Megumin is the main protagonist of KonoSuba: Meanwhile, God's people are walking on this World!, written and created by Vince. She is also one of the main characters in Natsume Akatsuki's original novel, original light novel, manga adaptation and anime adaptation series, KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World!. Appearance be Added... Personality be Added... Background be Added... Story be Added... KonoSuba: Meanwhile, God's people are walking on this World! Main article: KonoSuba: Meanwhile, God's people are walking on this World! Abilities/Skills Megumin is an archwizard and can use many different kinds of incantations and high level spells. It is also shown that her burst output display is higher than any other mages for the most. When her mana capacity is depleted, she falls on the ground, unable to move due to using too much. When leveling up, she mostly spends her extra skills points on Explosion enhancement passives and high-speed incantations. Explosion: ' Throughout most of the series (light novel, manga and anime), Megumin has been using her high level spell, Explosion, as her most notable spell of all. Despite her being an archwizard, she only uses explosion magic, believing that other types of magic is inferior to it and refuses to learn any magic. She also says that if she doesn't use her Explosion spell once a day, she will "die". It has been shown that she mostly uses Explosion to resolve most problems. Due to her reliance on her Explosion spell, she has been known as the "Explosion Maniac". This spell of her's, despite being the only one she uses for most of the time, is powerful enough to destroy a medium-sized area and is also quite deadly and powerful due to her high burst output display, even managing to destroy most of the castle she used it on. However, using explosion depletes almost all of her mana, causing her to collapse onto the ground after only one use. Gallery 'Light Novel: KonoSuba-LightNovel--Volume2Cover.jpeg|Megumin, on the cover of Volume 2 of the original Light Novel 'Anime:' Megumin(13).gif|Megumin trying to impress Kazuma and Aqua KonoSuba(7).jpg|Megumin and Aqua after the "Defeat Three Giant Toads" quest that they completed 'Manga:' KonoSuba-Manga--Volume2Cover.jpeg|Megumin, on the cover of Volume 2 of the Manga adaptation KonoSuba(15).jpg|Megumin, along with Darkness and Aqua, in the special manga strip of the manga Trivia *She and Yunyun are the main protagonists of the spin-off series, Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Bakuen wo! Megumin no Turn ''(English: ''Gifting this Wonderful World with Explosions! Megumin's Turn?) which takes place one year before the events of the main story of KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World!. *During her initial meeting with Kazuma and Aqua, Megumin says that she finds everyone else's name to be weird but finds hers, and the rest of her clan's given name, to be normal, which is in vice versa towards Kazuma, Aqua and everyone else not from her clan, as they find her name, and the rest of her clan's given names, to be weird. *She is currently 18 years old in the web novel of the series, originally being 17 years old. Category:Vince's Series Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Vince's Series' Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters